The Choices We Make
by Confuzzled2011
Summary: Lena Raines, pretty, smart, funny, streetworthy. All good words to describe the younger sister of the infamous Memphis Raines. Find out what she's up to while her brother is back in town.
1. Chapter 1

Memphis POV

I was working at the go kart track teaching kids how to drive them when Atley came up to me. He let me know that despite my efforts both Kip and Lena got into boosting. Lena, my 16 year old sister, doesn't do it much, but Kip got in really deep. Now he is in trouble with this Calitri guy because he screwed up on a job. Now I'm on my way to straighten things out with him and save my brother's ass. I can't believe he got in that deep when Lena was around. I know it sounds a little hypocritical when I did the same thing to him. The difference is I left before it got to dangerous for them. He's in really deep and it could put Lena in a lot of danger. The last time I saw Lena was when she was around 8. I was 23 and Kip was 17. Now 8 years later it seems my past mistakes have come back to haunt me. I just hope this all goes quick and easy so it can be over and done with. I got out of the business when I left. By the time I was ready to come back I had already set up a life. Well I just pulled into a junkyard so its time to straighten this thing out.

Normal POV

Memphis and Atley walked into an office where Calitri was.

"Memphis Raines, nice to finally meet you."

"Heard you had a deal with my brother."

"Yeah and he screwed it up. It cost me a lot of time and money that I can't afford to loose."

"Well here is your money. I can't do much about the time but at least you get your money back. Now you can let my brother go."

"See its not that easy. I've got to get fifty cars on a cargo ship by Friday morning. If I don't then I loose business, and if I loose business then somebody's going to pay."

"I don't see how that concerns me."

" I want you to get me those cars."

"If I don't?"

"Talk a walk with me."

They walked outside to a place by the car crusher. Memphis saw his brother handcuffed to the steering wheel of the car in the car crusher. He also saw his sister being man handled by one of Calitri's men. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Calitri. When he did Calitri's men pulled out guns and the machine started. Kip was screaming and trying to get free.

"Now you have three choices. Option one, you shoot me and you all die. Option 2 you refuse to work for me and you all die. Option three, you take the deal and you all live."

"How about option 4 where you leave us the hell alone!" Lena shouted and punched out the guy holding her. Memphis shook his head at her attitude. She noticed this and stood still.

"Feisty, if you don't take this deal I might have to keep her as a play toy."

"Alright I'll do it."

"You have until 8 a.m. Friday morning. A minute late your brother is dead and your sister is mine."

"Fine, now let them go."

"C'mon" he said after they were released. Memphis waited until they got home to talk to Kip.

"Thanks Memphis, but I can handle this." Kip said

"You can handle this? You think that getting you and your sister taken by Calitri is handling this. No, I will handle this. I'm going to keep Lena safe."

"Hey now. I think he realizes how bad he screwed up without bringing me into this." Lena said

"Whatever, hey baby girl."

"Hey" She said giving him a hug.

"I'm going to go see mom where does she work?"

"Charlie's Diner."

(At the diner)

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"I'm good, why are you here? Is your brother in trouble?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Mothers know these things. Are you going to help him?"

"Yeah don't worry about it."

"Alright I have to get back to work. I love you."

"Love you too mom."

Memphis walked out of the diner and saw two cops. When they spotted him they came up and started talking.

"Hey Memphis Raines. Heard you were back in town. How come?"

"I have some family business to take care of is all."

"Oh really. We just busted a warehouse full of stolen cars the other night. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Nope, I just got back last night."

"Be sure to tell me if you hear anything."

"Yeah of course I'll get right on that. Just for you Castleback."

"I'm sure you will."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own gone in 60 seconds. The only thing I own is Lena and some random items in my room.

After talking to Castleback, Memphis headed over to Otto's. Otto's is where they used to hide the cars they boosted and work on them. He was surprised to find that it was an actual garage now. He got out of the car and walked into the building.

"Hey Otto."

"Memphis Raines as I live and breathe. Where you've been boy?"

"Here and there."

"Well what can I do for you?"

"Listen my brother got into some trouble so I have to bail him out which means pulling off a big job."

"I'm legit now but how big?"

"50 cars"

Otto whistled "That's a big job. If you do this you're gonna have to do I told fashioned. You have a team in mind?"

"Not really that's part of what I need you to do."

"Let me make a list then we'll both make the calls."

"Alright."

An hour later they were done making the calls and talking about who they got.

"I got Donny, Sphinx, and I couldn't get a hold of Sway."

"She works at the bar we used to hang out. You can try there."

"Alright I'll head over there later and talk to her."

(At the Bar)

Memphis walked up to the bar where Sway was serving some guy and sat down.

"Hey Sway."

"What are you doing here Memphis?"

"I need your help. You hear about Kip?"

"Yeah I heard about that. I'm sorry but I can't help you. I went straight after you left and I'm not going back to that life."

"Sway please, what do you want me to do? Beg? I will."

"Memphis I can't I'm sorry."

"If you change your mind go to Otto's."

Sway just nodded her head. She really did want to help. She was just afraid if she did she wouldn't be able to walk away from that life again. Outside the bar Memphis ran into some trouble. A group of guys came up to him.

"Who are you?" Memphis asked

"Who am I?"

"Johnny B.?"

"Yeah, it's me Johnny B."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to get out of Long Beach tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I want that job you're doing for Calitri. It would've been mine if you hadn't stepped in."

"Well there's no way you're getting it."

The guys started to fight Memphis. He did his best to fight back but was outnumbered. A few guys held him while the others threw punches at him. They stopped when they heard a crash. They all looked at the cars where the noise came from and saw a guy light a cloth on fire and throw it into Johnny B.'s car. The car caught on fire and it spread to the other cars around it. The guy then came up and knocked out all of Johnny B.'s men and Johnny B. himself.

"Thanks Sphinx, Otto send you?" He just nodded.

The next night Memphis, Sphinx, and Donny were at Otto's talking about a plan when Kip, Lena, and some other guys came up.

"No Kip and Lena you guys aren't doing this, especially you Lena it's too dangerous."

"Come on bro, you're gonna need all the help you can get." Lena said.

"Yeah and me and my guys are good." Kip said

"Yeah that why you're in this mess."

"Come on man that's not fair. The only reason I'm in this mess is because of those damn cops."

"No because you led them to the warehouse. Actually no because you got into boosting in the first place."

Kip was about to say something but Lena intervened to put a stop to the argument. "Shut up both of you! Kip it's your fault that you're in this mess. And Memphis we're helping you no matter what you say."

"Lena fine he can help but you can't."

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Damnit Memphis, I can handle myself you know that."

"I don't care I don't want you involved."

"That's too bad because I am whether you like or not. I can take care of myself have been for years."

"Fine you can help." Memphis said feeling guilty. Just then Sway walked in.

"We're going to do this old school." Memphis said

"What's that?" someone asked

"Who are you? Alright before we start I want to know who everyone is."

"Donny"

"Sway"

"That's Sphinx"

"Toby"

"Tumbler"

"Mirror man"

"Freb"

"Otto"

"Alright not old school is 1 night for shopping and 1 night for stealing." Otto explained

"Why don't we start now and go until we get them all?" Tumbler asked

"You want cops on your ass all week? Because that's what would happen if we do this spread out and however you want. The cops will catch on. You do it old school by the time the first car is reported stolen, the rest are all ready on the ship." Lena said

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Otto complimented

"Thanks."


End file.
